Season 1/Episode 077
Episode 077, also known as An Ultimatum, a Song is the 77th episode of the first season of the television series Violetta. It first aired on October 23, 2012, in Latin America, and it was directed by Jorge Nisco and Martín Saban and written by Solange Keoleyan and Sebastián Parrotta. Overview Violetta cannot make up her mind between Leon and Tomas and asks her grandmother's advice. There's a confrontation between Violetta, Herman and Jade. Herman sees a poster for the show. Episode Summary Leon wants to get back together with Violetta, but she still cannot choose between him and Tomas and believes it is more important to focus on the end-of-year show. Ramallo and Olga resign in protest of Herman's upcoming marriage to Jade. Violetta meets with her grandmother and asks for her advice regarding Leon and Tomas, and her grandmother tells her to look for the answer within her heart. Tomas and Francesca talk about their relationship and decide to take a break as Tomas still has feelings for Violetta. Naty becomes upset and jealous when she sees Maxi having fun with Broduey's cousin, Valeria. Olga wants to live with Ramallo in his house, but Ramallo does not want this. Ramallo and Olga feel sorry for Violetta as she is now by herself with Jade and has no allies to help and support her. Angie arrives at Violetta's house to try and protect Violetta from Jade. Herman does not believe Jade is mistreating Violetta and Angie leaves, angry at Herman for not believing her. Violetta tells her father as soon as she is of legal age, she is leaving the house and never coming back. Ludmilla lies to Naty and makes her believe that Maxi is now dating Broduey's cousin. Violetta speaks with her father and he begins to realize that marrying Jade may be a mistake. Both Tomas and Leon come to Violetta's house to serenade her and fight for her love, but Herman gets angry and chases them away. Seeing Broduey with his cousin, Camilla now believes that Broduey is dating Valeria, as she does not know she is his cousin. Jade arrives at the Studio to confront Angie and sees the large poster with Violetta's face, advertising the end-of-year show. To make Herman go to the Studio, so he can see the poster, Jade tells him that Angie is a teacher at the Studio. Violetta gets angry at Leon and Tomas and tells them that she doesn't want to be with either of them. Both Naty and Camilla find out that Valeria is actually dating neither Maxi nor Broduey. In a dramatic conclusion to the episode Herman sees the large poster and discovers Violetta's secret: That she is attending classes at Studio 21.'' Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Yasmim Manaia as Valeria Songs Featured *In My Own World (theme song) *Come and Sing *Are You Ready For The Ride? *We Can Trivia * Herman discovers that Violetta is attending Studio 21. Gallery Video Gallery ''TBA References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes